Blitz Rivals
by Anacondaur
Summary: Living up to the shadow of a dead men is hard, and it is ever harder when he is your bother! Please R&R (Chapter 1 Edited. Chapter 2 in the making)


**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters metioned in the story below. However, I do own this story, so steal it and Wakka will Venom Tackle you XD

**Note: **This is the Intro! So stop MSNing me about how Auron couldn't be in Kilika. **I KNOW** Auron and Rikku weren't in Kilika. These are memories Lu and Wakka are having about the journey. The actual first Chaper beings in Luca. This is just setting the mood for the story.

**Blitz Rivals  
**  
_Introduction:_ A Bit Unfair  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Amazing. Simply amazing."   
  
"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth."   
  
"Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere."   
  
"Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore!"   
  
"Your brother won't just pop back."   
  
"Oh, and one more thing."   
  
"No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place."   
  
"No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter."   
  
"And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either."   
  
"It's pointless to think about it, and sad."   
  
_Its pointless to think about it, and sad. Those words stayed.. Did she love Chappu? Then why, even if, there was a slim change that he could be back, ya, she doesn't accept it? No matter how you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. Does that mean, that she gave up on love?_  
  
"I...I could never be what Chappu was."   
  
_Its true. I could never be what Chappu was. Even for a fraction of a second, I wished Lulu would look at me, ya? Everyday of my existence, I would stare at her, her beautiful ebony face, the dark wisps of her braided hair, her cute little moogle dolls, and especially, to those eyes, those cold, red eyes. I get lost into them, as if a void was behind each. I see nothing, feel nothing, ya? All I can see is my brother smiling back at me, she on his arms, joking, laughing, hugging each other! Damn, why can I not be like Chappu? He...he was perfect._  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
_It hurt. Looking at Wakka hurt. I remembered every touch, every kiss, every laugh, joke and game I had played with Chappu every time I stared at Wakka. This feelings deep within where not letting me breathe. If it wasn't for Yuna being here, who knows what I would had done. I was a guardian, and I would not fail again, as I had years ago to Lady Ginnem. Oh, Lady Ginnem._  
  
_Wakka, you are the living reflection of your brother, just, a much more chubby Chappu. And tactless. Everything about you makes me mad. The way you speak, the Besaidian accent leaking through onto every sentence, the way you walk, cockily moving your feet up the steps. Hmph.  
  
Each day, when you smile, I can see him inside you. That time in the lagoon, when he declared his love for me, I was truly, happy. Happy. Such a strange word that I seldom use. A word that is not in my vocabulary. Wakka, I'll try to..avoid you for the time being._  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So, who's gonna sleep with who?"_ Tidus stupidly asked. He was awfully cheery since the Macalania visit after the Bevelle catastrophe. Yuna should had been the one that was hurt the most, but, she wasn't. Yuna, my strong Yuna. I wish I was like you.  
  
_"Kimahri and I are on watch. Tidus and Yuna share the same hut, same for Lulu and Wakka. Rikku will sleep in the remaining hut." _Sir Auron, legendary guardian, one of the three latest vanquishers of Sin, together with High Summoner Braska, Yuna's dad, and Sir Jecht, strangely Tidus's father, had dictated. No one dared to cross his path, not even the Zanarkand boy. I could not protest, even if I wanted to. Wakka, I had to share a hut with Wakka. What a painful irony this was._  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
_So, I got Lu. For Yevon's sake, anybody but Lu! She was so grumpy lately, ya? I even once thought that she was scarier than Sin itself. She didn't even looked at me when Sir Auron placed the sleeping chart! She was so heartless, it hurt.  
  
We made our way to our hut, Lu not even saying a peep. Not that I expected one, ya? She was so beautiful, the dim light of the bonfire we had light shining around her pale face. I would do anything to kiss those...nahhh! Better not think about it, ya?  
  
The hut was Killika style, wooden beams and wooden floor. Five feet each bed where apart from. A small closet, and a candle, which was the only way of illumination in the room. Lulu was glaring at me, for some odd reason. I smiled back, just to be scolded._  
  
"Umm, Wakka, would you...mind turning around...I need to change." _a command more than a plea. Her hands where in her hips, a Cactuar doll glaring at me from behind her. Those things where so creepy...  
  
What could I do? I walked out of the tent, not even looking back at once, and took out my Blitzball. As many times I did when I was idle, I began tossing it, up and down, a very common Blitzball training move.  
  
Maybe it was my sight that woke him up. Tidus came out, slowly walking not to wake up everyone, and smiled at me. I winked, as we usually did to tease each other. Tidus lightly pushed me back, imitating a woman's gaze.  
_  
"So, she kicked you out?" _Tidus softly asked, while grinning. God, he was enjoying this, ya? He loved teasing me.  
_  
"Well, she said she needed to change to her night garments. I guess you could say that."   
  
"Umm, you sure nothing is wrong Wakka?" _Yevon, this kid can read my thoughts? Weird...  
_  
_Well, besides the fact that I have to live up to the shadow of a dead man, and I can't, nothing is wrong bruddah! Oh the irony...  
_  
"Lulu, huh?" _He had to ask the question that hurt like a Ronso tackling you dead on the chest with only ten seconds to make the score.  
_  
"Lulu...I think you deserve the explanation, ya? Alright, I'll try to make it a short one. You know about my younger brother, Chappu. Well, Lulu used to be his girlfriend. He, went with the crusaders last years to fight Sin. He didn't make it. Lulu is still grieving over him. But you know what gets to me, ya, is why do I have to live up to his shadow?! I am truly doing my best, for Yuna, for the pilgrimage, for Lulu, but my best, is not good enough..."  
  
"You feel rejected. I know that feeling man, and it is tough, but it won't end until she realizes that you are not what she thinks you are. You are Wakka, not Chappu's brother, not Chappu either, just Wakka. And nobody can or will ever be like you. Nobody will ever be like Chappu either. I think what is going on is that she sees Chappu in you, and that hurts her." _wise Tidus had replied that night. I'll never forget your words, bruddah. You were, truly a brother to me._

"Hey Wakka, wanna go eat something? I'm hungry!"

"Sure thing bud. Just don't forget about your bedtime kiddo."

"Shad'up."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
_Maybe I am being a bit unfair against Wakka. He is right, this is Wakka, not Chappu. I should, stop grieving.  
  
I closed the tent, and layed down on my bed, tears streaming down my eyes, staining the pillow. Wakka..._  
  
------------------------------------------


End file.
